


Loosen your grip (before I...)

by LunaIssabella



Series: Dark Valentine [6]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, choke, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —¿Me das un abrazo? —pregunta Billy nuevamente, acariciando suavemente su cabello, a pesar de que sus brazos están firmemente envueltos alrededor de su cintura. [...]
Relationships: Billy Joe Cobra/Spencer Wright
Series: Dark Valentine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193396
Kudos: 2





	Loosen your grip (before I...)

**Author's Note:**

> 6-Abrazo + Ahorcar
> 
> Título de la canción Choke de Royal and the Serpent

**Loosen your grip (before I…)**

— _¿Me das un abrazo?_

La primera vez que Billy le preguntó eso sorprendió un poco a Spencer, sobre todo porque su primo y amigo fantasma jamás había necesitado su permiso para invadir su espacio personal y envolverlo en un abrazo rompe huesos, pero luego de considerar lo distanciado que había estado en los últimos meses por una cosa o la otra, decidió que no preguntaría el porqué de repente Billy parecía dudoso de acercarse y aceptó el abrazo con facilidad. Ser envuelto en los fríos brazos del fantasma se había sentido reconfortante, como regresar a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo y, por un breve momento, Spencer se preguntó la razón por la cual habían dejado de pasar tiempo juntos.

— _¿Me das un abrazo?_

La pregunta se había vuelto una costumbre luego de esa primera vez, y se repetía varias veces durante el día a pesar de que Spencer le había asegurado a Billy que podía abrazarlo siempre que quisiera mientras no lo distrajera de su trabajo de la escuela. A pesar de decirlo una y otra vez, Billy siguió preguntando hasta que finalmente el joven decidió dejarlo ser, ¿qué tenía de malo que preguntara de todas formas? Era agradable ser advertido antes de ser abrazado hasta que el aire dejara sus pulmones.

— _¿Me das un abrazo?_

Era una pregunta hecha por pura costumbre, con uno tono amable pero que había empezado a tener tintes diferentes. Spencer no lo había notado en un principio, distraído con sus pendientes y sus ideas de nuevas películas, ocupado con su vida escolar y su nuevo interés amoroso, poco a poco la pregunta había pasado de ser susurrada con timidez a ser realizada como una demanda, con una sonrisa amplia y un brillo extraño en los ojos del fantasma. Sus abrazos también habían cambiado, al principio de ese pequeño ritual de ambos los abrazos de Billy eran fuertes hasta sacarle el aire como si no fuera a abrazarlo de nuevo nunca más, como si temiera que si lo dejaba ir no volvería a verlo a pesar de que volvería a abrazarlo pronto y que se veían todos los días.

Ahora, sus abrazos eran como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás, como si Billy tratara de hacerlo formar parte de su forma incorpórea. Queriéndolo ocultar del mundo, convertirlo en parte suya por el resto de su existencia, un abrazo tan fuerte que más de una vez Spencer temió sería el último que le daría.

— _¿Me das un abrazo?_

¿En qué momento Spencer pasó de encontrar extraña la pregunta a temerle como si fuera una sentencia de muerte? Ciertamente se había sentido como una, y si tan solo le hubiera prestado atención al rostro de Billy cuando la hizo, si hubiera estado más atento al tono de su voz, a la forma en que su piel se había erizado y como algo en el fondo de su mente gritaba que tuviera cuidado. Si tan solo…

—¿Me das un abrazo? —pregunta Billy nuevamente, acariciando suavemente su cabello, a pesar de que sus brazos están firmemente envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

Spencer no responde, mirando sin realmente ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo de su habitación. Todavía no ha procesado lo que pasó exactamente, en un segundo había aceptado el abrazo de Billy y al siguiente lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que el aire era incapaz de ingresar de nuevo a sus pulmones. ¿Habría roto sus costillas o simplemente lo ahogó en su abrazo? ¿Ese era su plan desde el principio?

—¿Spencer? ¿Bromigo? —Billy pica su mejilla, ahora del mismo tono de azul que el resto de su cuerpo, del mismo tono de azul que el cuerpo inmaterial de Billy.

—Oh, está bien, de todas formas, no es como que tengas algo mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? —Billy ríe besando sonoramente su mejilla antes de envolverse alrededor de su no-cuerpo como una serpiente, escondiendo su rostro en el borde entre su cuello y su hombro—. Estaremos juntos, ya nada te puede alejar de nuevo. Nos divertiremos tanto, ¿verdad?

Spencer no responde, no propiamente al menos, pero si alza su mano palmeando suavemente la espalda de Billy. Ciertamente, ahora no tiene nada mejor que hacer que dedicar toda su atención a su amigo fantasma; tal vez si debió hacerle caso a su instinto, pero el hubiera no existe, ¿no?

—Billy —dice con suavidad parpadeando despacio, bajando la vista al joven envuelto a su alrededor que alza la vista para prestarle toda su atención. —¿Me das un abrazo?

El cantante deja escapar una pequeña risita soltándose de su cuerpo para darle un abrazo apropiado, extasiado con el resultado de las cosas.


End file.
